Hipócrita
by Monchy
Summary: Nuestros deseos personales no pueden interponerse en los caminos de la Fuerza ObiwanAnakin slash nada gráfico


**Hipócrita**

Anakin saludó con la cabeza a uno de sus compañeros Jedi desde el lugar más oculto del lugar. No es que la recepción que había organizado el consejo no fuese lo suficientemente entretenida, o le faltara gente, bebida o diversión, pero su cabeza estaba en otra parte. Básicamente, en la persona sobre la que descansaban sus ojos.

Obi-wan Kenobi, relajado entre amigos y compañeros, manteniendo un mínimo de atención, no era capaz de percatarse de los ojos que lo apuñalaban por la espalda, fijos, fríos y ligeramente desesperados.

Habían pasado tres meses desde su último encuentro, el día en que Anakin le había anunciado al que ya no era su maestro que Padmé estaba embarazada. Él se había ido, él le había abandonado a los brazos de su mujer, como si entre ellos dos nunca hubiese habido nada más que una estricta relación maestro aprendiz. Le había odiado, y había destrozado la habitación, sintiendo una rabia que no había conocido desde la muerte de su madre. Solo que esta vez no había a quien matar, a quien culpar, un blanco fácil sobre el que descargar el dolor. Por eso le seguía odiando, a pesar de que le dolían las manos por no poder acercarse a él y tocarle, aunque solo fuese un toque ligero, imperceptible para los demás, un roce con la piel tersa que creía solo suya.

Había intentado refugiarse en Padmé, después de todo, algo la había llevado hasta ella, pero ella le había enfurecido aún más. Padmé era como un adorno caro, algo precioso a lo que admirar y de lo que sentirse orgulloso, pero demasiado frágil como para poseerlo. Se tocaban pocas veces, cada vez menos, y cuando se decidía a tumbarse sobre ella y hacerla suya, el roce era tan distante, tan delicado que le llenaba una incómoda sensación de estar marchitando una flor única. Ella tampoco lo disfrutaba, y su embarazo había sido la excusa perfecta para refugiarse en un celibato al que él no quería oponerse.

Cuando Obi-wan le tocaba era firme y agresivo. Sus manos ligeramente rugosas de años de batalla pasaban sobre su piel decididas, buscando en cada encuentro más lugares que le hicieran gritar de placer. Cuando se dejaba llevar se volvía una masa incomprensible de gemidos, susurros y ruegos, se le enrojecía el rostro y su perfecto cabello se despeinaba, dejando de lado al compuesto maestro Kenobi, obsequiándole con su amante. Solo entonces Anakin le llamaba por su nombre. Aun cuando era un caballero Jedi, seguía dirigiéndose a él como maestro, deleitándose en el sonido de su verdadero nombre en el éxtasis de un orgasmo.

Pero él se había negado a tocarle de nuevo. Había escapado con excusas baratas, alegando que no podía estar entre un padre y su hijo. Había odiado a un ser humano sin nacer, había odiado a la mujer en cuyo seno vivía, y había odiado a Obi-wan por huir. Pero una vez desgastada la rabia solo había quedado un vacío extraño, un dolor que no había conocido nunca y que aun le perseguía. Le dolían los ojos por mirarlo sin que él lo supiera, lo dolían las manos de no poder tocarle, le dolían los labios por no saborear su piel, pero tan sólo era dolor físico. Lo peor era aquella extraña sensación que le recorría el interior, hirviéndole la sangre, quemándole el corazón.

Bajó la mirada hasta la copa de la que no había bebido en toda la tarde y decidió hablar con él, aunque solo fuese para que sus ojos grises se volvieran a fijar en él, para que la palabra padawan se volviera a formar en sus labios. Esperó hasta que Mace Windu se separó de su maestro y se acercó hasta él, aun observando su espalda. Obi-wan notó su presencia y se tensó visiblemente.

"Maestro" – musitó suavemente, siendo recibido tan solo por el silencio – "maestro" – repitió

Obi-wan bajó la cabeza, ocultando una media sonrisa que Anakin pudo sentir a través de su unión, para comenzar a caminar lejos de la sala.

"Maestro" – llamó de nuevo Anakin, siguiendo sus pasos – "maestro... maestro"

Pero éste continuó caminando hasta abandonar la sala, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia su dormitorio en el Templo.

Anakin intentó contener la ira, pero ésta comenzaba a ahondar en el vacío que su maestro había dejado. Arrugando las facciones, continuó su camino tras Obi-wan, la mano inconscientemente apoyado en su espada láser.

"Maestro" – volvió a llamar cuando la puerta al dormitorio se abría – "¡maldita sea, maestro! ¡Maestro! ¡Maestro, maestro!" – exclamó con rabia apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, mientras Obi-wan, ya dentro de la habitación, aun le daba la espalda

Intentó contener la furia, pero sabía que él la estaba notando, sabía que irradiaba de cada poro de su piel.

"¡Maestro!" – pero no parecía importar nada – "¡¡maestro!" – la última llamada sonó más aun ruego que a una demanda, mezclándose con el inicio del llanto que se había estado acumulando en sus ojos – "maestro..." – susurró, dejando las lágrimas caer por su rostro, el dolor sustituyendo a la furia, el vacío extendiéndose – "maestro... maestro, por favor" – cayó al suelo de rodillas, las manos sujetas al marco del umbral que aun no se había atrevido a cruzar – "maestro..." – continuó llamando, sin cesar de articular la misma palabra

Anakin no percibió en qué momento Obi-wan se dio la vuelta y se acercó hasta él, tampoco de su mirada gris sobre su cuerpo arrodillado y su rostro lleno de lágrimas que no quería haber derramado.

"Levántate, padawan" – ordenó la voz de Obi-wan, ante lo que Anakin levantó la vista

"Si, maestro" – se irguió de nuevo, tratando de detener el inútil llanto

"Un jedi no conoce el dolor, Anakin, un jedi no conoce el miedo, no conoce la furia..."

"¡Tampoco el amor!" – cortó el más joven, lanzándose a los brazos de su maestro, rodeando el cuerpo más pequeño con fuerza, sintiéndolo cerca por primera vez mucho tiempo – "¡pero yo te quiero, maestro, te quiero! ¡Te amo! ¡Te quiero, te quiero! Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero..." – susurró las mismas palabras incontables veces, mientras que Obi-wan, rendido a la plegaria, lo sostuvo entre sus brazos acariciándole al cabello lacio

"No puede ser, Anakin"

"¿¡Por qué no, maldita sea?" – exclamó, su grito ahogado por los ropajes del otro hombre

"Tú tienes un destino, como caballero, como padre, como marido... y yo no puedo ser parte de él"

"Eres mi maestro..."

"Y siempre lo seré... Anakin, mírame" – ante la negativa tácita, Obi-wan llevó una de sus manos hasta su barbilla y le obligó a levantar la mirada – "tú siempre serás mi padawan. Te quiero, Anakin, pero nuestros deseos personales no pueden interponerse en los caminos de la Fuerza"

"¡Eres un hipócrita!" – acusó Anakin, separándose bruscamente del abrazo de Obi-wan – "¡para ti no soy más que una profecía, una pobre alma que salvar de lado oscuro! ¡¡una maldita promesa a un hombre muerto que nunca te quiso!"

"Te equivocas, mi joven padawan, y sé que algún día lo entenderás... ahora, será mejor que te vayas y medites todo esto"

"Y ahora me aconsejas meditar... ¡que gran maestro eres Obi-wan! ¿¡Por qué aceptaste mis besos, mis caricias? ¿Es qué solo querías alguien que calentara tu cama?"

"¡Basta ya, padawan!"

"Ya no soy tu aprendiz, Obi-wan"

Con una última mirada a Obi-wan, que, con la mirada serena, se negaba a admitir el dolor que le apretaba el pecho, Anakin se dio la vuelta, ondeando su capa en una forma que pronto se convertiría en costumbre, alejándose de aquellas habitaciones, de nuevo hacia la sala donde el bullicio y las sonrisas apagarían el mareo que amenaza con hacerle desmayar.

"¿Ocurre algo, joven Anakin?" – fue la voz del senador Palpatine la que, desde un asiento cercano, cortó su marcha decidida

"Senador..." – suspiró mientras éste se acercaba hasta él – "no, todo esta bien"

"No lo creo así, muchacho... ¿puedo ofreceros un té?"

"Claro, senador... por supuesto"


End file.
